I dont want LEAVES in my POOL!
by Silverstar366
Summary: This is a story of how Erin Hunter really named the cats. Purely fictional, and I am aware that she is three people, but in this story she is one: Names belong to the Erin Hunters.Please review! Please give it a chance! Tell me a cat, i'll make the story!
1. Chapter 1

**The naming of Leafpool **(Book: Warrior's Prophecy 2, Starlight)

Erin Hunter walked through the yard of her large Victorian style home. Her reddish-orange hair caught a tinge from the rising sun, casting an almost blonde tinge to the classy ponytail. She lifted her arms in a stretch, aware that only the best of writer's were up at the crack of dawn like her. Inspiration could come at any time! Her green eyes surveyed the area, coming to rest upon the in-ground pool. It was the only modern feature on the outside of her Colorado home. She flipped through the blueprints that she had brought out with her, her light bright smile gleaming. The little black portfolio with her many stories was over flowing, as was her writing studio. It was so exciting that she was going to move down town into a proper office at last! It had a spectacular view of the mountains, rising up and shielding sights of the nearby village. Ed, her wonderful husband, had scored her the spot. Her stories, or blueprints as she liked to call them, were coming along nicely, though it looked about time to give Leafpaw her full name. Erin ran mentally through the list that she had already used, _heart, wing, fur, claw, pelt, leaf, and leg…Leafstorm? No, her mother is Sandstorm, it just doesn't sound right…_ She dipped her feet into the pool stirring the water with one bright pink toenail. A leaf floated past, and Erin's eyes widened in disbelief. _That's it! _There are _leaves_ in my _pool_! Leafpool! She sighed the name was so perfect. Quickly, she threw open the grand oak door and raced up the staircase to the master bedroom. There was Ed, still fast asleep.

"Wake up silly!" She called, jumping onto the bed teasingly."I've finally got the name, Leafpool!"

Ed groaned, used to hearing of all her trouble to make four clans full of exotic and interesting names. "That's great," he moaned, with a teasing note in his voice he added, "Remember when I helped you name Rainwhisker?"…

**The naming of Rainwhisker **(Book: Somewhere between Firestar's Quest and Midnight)

…

Ed walked out onto the terrace. It was an overcast day with the promise of rain any minute. Erin was in her studio, no doubt working on that warriors series she was always talking about. It surprised him that with her fierce love of cats, that they only had one. A black and white splotched kitten that he had named Gomez, but that had a different nickname each time Erin came up with a good one. Including Spiderleg _(Really?), _and Ravenpaw. He checked the watch strapped to his arm, 12:15. He still had an hour before the meeting at his work. _Sleeping in has its perks! _Ed, hummed, walking into the spacious kitchen and getting out the frying pan and eggs. Nothing like a good home cooked breakfast to start off the day. His wife than walked in, her face was smudged with ink, and the baggy overalls that she wore while writing were covered in little bits of paper. He walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning Sweetheart" he smiled. "What has you so troubled?"

Looking slightly flustered, she replied, "I have to name Willowpelt's three kits, and I'm running out of names!"

He looked at her with a smile, as he knew which apprentices she was referring to: Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw, and Sootpaw. Ed didn't offer up any names, seeing as each one seemed to get worse and worse for him. He rubbed her arm consolingly, and led her over to the counter stools.

"Come on, just have some eggs and everything will be fine" he murmured to his stressed wife. _I guess being a writer isn't as easy as it looks…_ He followed the ornate rug to the front door, and gently eased it open. The newspaper was lying at the end of the circle driveway, no doubt soaking wet by now. When he had been consoling Erin the rain had begun to fall. Ed ducked his head and ran flat out, snatching the newspaper and slamming the door. He shook his head, tiny droplets spinning everywhere. Thinking he could cheer her up, he walked into the kitchen.

Putting one hand to his dark brown beard, he stroked it, his hand coming back wet. "Hey look honey! I have rain in my whiskers!"

Erin's eyes grew large, but not with laughter like he had expected. "_Rain _in your _whiskers._ That's it, thank you! Rainwhisker!"

Her husband just stood stunned as she rushed up and gave him a huge hug before dashing back to her studio. Ed let out a little chuckle, _rain in his whiskers…that's a good one!_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, before we start here, there are spoilers for a name in the third prophecy, and I don't know if anyone really cares about knowing the names but if you do, don't read it. Just a warnin=) Thanks everyone for reviewing last time!

**The naming of Graystripe **(Prophecy one, book one, Into the Wild)

"You know why we're here!" Erin laughed, lightly flicking her paint roller at her best friend beside her. Both of the girl's were splattered with paint, many shades of gray, and a few drops of green and yellow. They were having fun painting the old walls in the office before it got repainted by professionals. Erin's smile was huge, excited that this would be her new place to develop her stories. The warrior's series was only a dream at this point, though the blueprints for the first book were coming along great. Though she obviously favored Thunderclan, Riverclan were her second favorite because they were chill and could live by the river. The disputes that she had written between them seemed to fit, as that was what was going through her mind when she thought to put Firepaw in Riverclan or Thunderclan. Erin knew that Stacy, with her love of track and fitness, would have approved Windclan, but they had an even more important destiny. And Ed, with his insane thoughts that all cats had evil schemes in mind when they ripped the couch, would have voted for Shadowclan. _But it's my choice. _Though her friends and family influenced her, it was her job to make sure everything came smoothly. And just now the plans were fitting together like a beautifully put together jig saw puzzle. Stacey's voice cut through her reverie.

"Of course I know why we're here!" She said with a smile, and left an orange handprint on the pack of Erin's old pajama shirt. "To have fun!" Stacey stood, shaking her blonde curls to try and free the paint that stuck there. It was hard to hold back a smile when she looked around the office, with its streaks of color, and painted hand prints. "I'm going to go grab a granola bar. Want one?" She asked her red-haired friend. Erin nodded, turning to the blue print that she had foolishly brought with her. She flipped through the neatly typed pages, finally coming to rest at the last one:

"_Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your new names: Graypaw, you will be known as…"_

Erin hesitated. What name could she give him that reflected the important role he would play in the future of thunderclan? "Gotcha!" Suddenly Stacey's voice came from the doorway and a gray spatter of paint landed on her page. Her friend entered next, holding two granola bars and a paint brush. Her eyes widened when she looked at the paper in Erin's hands. "Sorry! Sorry!" She yelled, but Erin herself was slightly calm. There is a _Gray Stripe_ on my page. _Graystripe!_

"That's it! Thanks Stacey!" she yelled, dodging the blonde's hug and scrawling furiously.

"_Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your new names: Graypaw, you will be known as Graystripe."_

**The naming of Hollyleaf **(Prophecy three, book five, Eclipse)

Christmas time again, and all Erin wanted was peace. She had moved into the new office downtown, with the view just as she had expected. Carols rang out, voices jingling with the bells up and down the streets. She was planning the names for the three, already knowing Jayfeather. His eyes were what she wanted his name to be after, considering that they played such an important part in the books. Even when they are blind, they can be beautiful, she had assured her husband, on his doubtful looks on Jaypaw's illustrations. Hollypaw and Lionpaw were still left, and it was theirs that needed to be done first. Seeing as Jaypaw was a medicine cat, and could wait a time before he received his full name. She dropped three large portfolios into her bag, leaving the rest sitting on the glass desk. She didn't plan to be working this Christmas! The lobby seemed so empty, Julius wishing her a good holiday and opening the door for her before locking up for good. Her boots were strapped tight and allowed no snow to get in. A good thing since it was piled up everywhere in sight, making Colorado truly a winter wonderland. At home Ed was cooking something that smelled wonderful.

"I'm home!" she called with a flourish, "Merry Christmas eve darling!" He stepped into the hallway and smiled, gesturing to the left and the twinkling tree.

"I set up by the tree tonight," he winked, and led her past the fire place to the small table he had set up. On it was two plates piled high with turkey and mashed potatoes. It looked like a mini thanksgiving! A large rectangular present rested at her feet, a gift for Ed. His first pair of golf clubs! It was time that he gained some muscle in those tan arms! She smiled.

Erin stood to grab the silverware, noticing Ed stand and follow, pulling her close and looking up in the doorway. She should have guessed. Mistle toe! He placed a light kiss on her lips, the top of his head brushing the tassel. A single leaf floated down between them, the dark green stark against her husband's white shirt. _It looks like a holly leaf. Holly leaf! That's it!_

"Thank you!" She breathed into his ear, and led the way into the kitchen. That was one name she _wouldn't _forget.

~~~  
Okay, looks like I had a lot to say for these two! Haha, thanks you reviewers, it always helps when you comment! You guys rock! And yes, if you read the summary, I am aware that there are three Erins, but I prefer just making one, so I did. It just makes everything easier seeing as it's just a fictional name anyways.

So if you want to know the stories of any names, just let me know! But they are all purely fictional! Please review, thanks for reading!


End file.
